The Lonely Doctors Dance
by makingwishesoutofairplanes
Summary: He lost his companion. He lost his best friend. What happens when they find each other? R/R? Set after Doomsday and Reichenbach, before the Doctor finds Donna and Martha. Wholock, Johntor. Possible romance. *ON HIATUS*


It was a small kitchen, or a big box, he couldn't decide, he couldn't decide. There was a large blue box in the kitchen, he decided, he thought he ought to knock, but it seemed to be too much. It was all too much, sometimes he drowned it, in pills and needles, and drinks, sometimes, he would even take a vial of morphine from the surgery cabinet. He would escape for a few hours, at least, but when he came down it was even emptier than before. So he didn't knock, he went back to Sherlock's room and laid on his bed, waiting, maybe...

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and ran his hand through his spikey ginger hair, admiring the kitchen in which he had landed. It was very small, the T.A.R.D.I.S nearly filling in entirely. Across the room was a door with a long black overcoat and a blue scarf hanging on it. The Doctor had heard something last night, a person talking to himself, looking for door opened and a very tired John Watson walked out of the room; he saw the Doctor and stopped suddenly, staring at him.

"Who are you?" John asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm the Doctor-"

"Get out. Why don't you people just leave me alone, is that so hard, to leave a man alone? Just get out."

"But you don't-"

"Please."

The Doctor turned and walked back into the blue box, shutting the door behind him. There was a sound and flashing light and then the box faded out of sight. John walked where it had been, satisfied it was gone, and made some toast.

The Doctor landed the T.A.R.D.I.S on top of a tall building and stepped out on tho the rim of the roof to think. He always thought better on high places. He looked out over the London skyline and thought about what possibly could have happened the man in the kitchen. The Doctor knew many things that would make a man become like John, but he wondered which it was.

Damn the doctors, John thought, why couldn't they just leave him alone?! Sherlock was gone, John had answered their questions, what more did they want from him? But this one was different...his box had just appeared, and then vanished again right in front of him, and it was like he had been looking for something, or someone, like he was lost...

The next day John got up and realized that the fridge was completely empty. He made a cup of tea and took a shower before putting on his jumper. As he slipped on the jumper he noticed Sherlock's scarf and coat hanging on the bedroom door. John's chest began to tighten and throb, and he started to see it happening, Sherlock's coat flying behind him, falling, falling...he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't run from it, Sherlock was gone. Forever.

John pulled the scarf off the door and stuffed it in one of the many boxes under Sherlock's bed. Then he turned and left the flat.

The Doctor was deep in thought as he walked back toward the T.A.R.D.I.S. where he'd left it on the roof of St. Barts. He was thinking about Rose, his Rose. He had trapped her in the a parallel dimension. He didn't mean to, he'd lost his grip, there had to be sme way to get to her, to see her. But there wasn't and he knew it, he knew. He slipped through the front door and soniced the roof access door. He climbed the stairs and went to the edge of the roof, she would have been standing there with him if she could. He smiled at the thought of that as he scanned London.

John looked up from his feet and realized that he'd probably passed the Tesco a while ago. He looked around wondering where he was and saw St. Barts looming over him. He was exactly where he'd been when Sherlock fell. John swallowed his stomach as he followed the fall and saw a familiar man standing on the edge of the roof. John realized who it was and started running, he wasn't going to let anyone else die.

The Doctor watched John run across the street and enter the building. He stood on the ledge thinking about the lonely man, before slowly turning as the door opened, and John burst thourgh the access door yelling.

"I won't let you jump! I won't let anyone else die here!"

"What do you mean anyone else?"

John stepped back and covered his mouth, choking on his words as tears began to stream out of his clear blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."


End file.
